Pimping out Paige kinda
by Pennylane0912
Summary: The girls need something from Shana, only way to get it is through Paige...must to Emily's dislike. Just a story to explore the whole emily/paige/shana thing some more, eventual paily. More to come, reviews welcome! don't own anything just a fan
1. Chapter 1

Just a little story, girls need something from Shana and the only way to get it is through Paige. Just a little something to explore the emily/paige/shana thing some more, pure Paily though. Reviews welcome more to follow :) Don't own anything just a fan.

"She has it and we need it. It's the only way we're ever going to be able to take the A team down once and for all." Explained Spencer,

"That's all well and good spence but last time I checked breaking and entering was against the law" Emily replied,

"Em's right, we can't give Wilden another chance to bust us" Aria quipped in,

"I agree, I don't look good in those orange jumpsuits."

"Hanna" the other three looked over at the blonde munching on grapes,

"That's why we don't break in, we get invited."

"You're insane, there's no way Shana would ever let us in. Especially now that she knows we know that she has it." Emily explained,

"Im pretty sure Shana doesn't know that we know she has it,"

"Even if she did know that we know that she knows….wait I lost track of who knows…" Hanna sighed,

"Moving on…the only way we're gonna get that key is if Shana invited one of us back to her place so…" spenencer looked over at emily

"You wanna pimp out Emily?!" Hanna choked on a grape,

"Shana knows me! She'd know it was a trick if we used any one of us!"

"Well we can't use Caleb for obvious reasons!"

"True, but there is one person that we know Shana trusts…" spencer explained,

Realisation dawned over Emily, " No, absolutely no way!"

"Em…" spencer began,

"No! Are you freaking kidding me? There's no way I'm gonna lose another girlfriend to this twisted game"

"Wait, you wanna pimp out paige?" asked Aria,

"Shes not pimping out my girlfriend and making Paige risk her life by going home with her ex friend!"

"Im so confused…" sighed Hanna taking another grape,

"Em I know you lost Maya and I know you were afraid you'd lose Paige after the aftermath of Nate but you didn't and paige has been stronger than anyone through all of this. She said it herself theres nothing she wouldn't do to protect you and now we need her. To protect you and all of us. We could end this." Spencer said crossing over to Emily,

"Yeah Em, you know we won't let anything happen to her. We just need her to give us an in…" aria reassured,

"Get in, get the diary, get out. Piece of cake!"

"Easy for you to say Hanna, I doubt you'd be saying the same if it was Caleb that was being used as the sacrificial lamb. Or you aria if it was Ezra."

"Hey my boyfriend got shot so chill out with the insults,"

"Em, we'll be listening in the whole time with calebs techno know how, we won't let anything happen to her,"

"Besides im pretty sure Paige is more than capable of taking Shana if push comes to shove!" Hanna retorted,

"Shana won't hurt Paige isn't she still into her?" aria asked without thinking,

"Real reassuring aria, thanks for that." Em rolled her eyes.

"Relax shana's into everyone!" said spencer

"Except me. "

"Hanna would it help if I told you you're beautiful?" Spencer asked

"No, you're not gay but thanks anyways"

"You're beautiful Hanna,"

"You don't count Em." Em rolled her eyes again,

"Can we get back to the point please? Em?" Spencer pleaded,

"Fine. But you'll have to ask her, im meant to have breakfast with her at the brew in the morning I guess you guys could…"

"Perfect, Breakfast at the brew in the morning it is"

"Great…" Emily's sarcasm was clear.

…..

Paige downed her second cup of coffee and checked her watch, Em should be here in a few minutes and she was still nowhere near done with her trig homework and she know there was absolutely no way she'd finish once her girlfriend got here…Em was the biggest distraction there was.

"Hey Paige!" Hanna sang,

"Hannah?" and then in strolled the rest of the gang…" hey guys…"

"Sorry we're crashing you're girl on girl breakfast or whatever but we missed you!" Hanna said giving Paige a hug as the others followed in. Paige couldn't help but laugh, she'd grown close to the girls these last couple months,

"I saw you yesterday Hanna…" Paige trailed off as Emily made her way over. After all this time she still managed to take Paige's breath away but right away Paige knew something was up. Emily's face was like thunder although luckily (for Paige) this anger was directed at her mates rather than her girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful," Paige kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and Emily couldn't help but thaw a little. It was amazing the effect Paige could have on her, a soothing balm making everything better with just one kiss.

"Hey back, Paige im sorry, this wasn't my idea!"

"Its cool Em, we still on for studying later? We can have some real time together then…" Em smiled, finally something to look forward to.

"So guys, whats up?" Paige jumped right in, Em loved that about her.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked,

"Come on, I know you lot better than you think! Tell me what you need,"

"Em?" Aria prompted,

"You lot tell her, I'm still against this fucked up plan." Em crossed her arms not trying to hide her distain. Paige took Emily's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, whatever this was it was big. Big enough to scare even Emily who had grown so fearless.

"Paige, we need your help."

"With A?"

"Yes."

"Count me in."

"You don't even know the plan?"

"I know I want to destroy that sneaky little bugger whoever it is."

"You may wanna hear out the plan before you agree…" Emily cut in,

"Why?" asked Paige,

"Because it involves pimping you out!" Hanna got straight to the point,

"Hanna!" the girls turned in chorus,

"What?"

"Pimping me out to who?"

"Shana."

"oh."

"Guys, me and Shana didn't exactly leave things on the best of terms and after everything that happened at the bar…"

"Hey at least you didn't get pink drink in your cleavage," Hanna sighed,

"True but I think she figured out that I was just after her for information,"

"Then make her think otherwise…"

"It might not be that easy Spence….but I'll give it a shot. What do you guys need me to get from her anyways?" asked Paige, afraid of the answer already.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Emily sighed and lowered her copy of catcher in the rye, as much as she loved this book she wasn't in the mood for English homework right now, she was too worried about Shana and Paige….what if? No don't even go there Em, Paige would never do that to you…..would she?

Emily looked over to her girlfriend, Paige had drifted off a while ago. Face down in trig homework she looked so cute. Em shuffled down the bed and turned on her side so she was face to face with paige, slowly brushing a strand of hair off her face it was all she could do not to jump her girlfriend then and there.

Paige stirred and yawned rubbing sleep from her eyes, Emily couldn't help but chuckle, how could paige look so good half asleep?

Paige smiled, she wanted to wake up to Emily more often,

"Hey beautiful" yawned Paife

"Hey yourself"

They kissed, slow at first then building and building. Em glided her tongue over Paige's bottom lip as she rolled on top of her. Paige opened her mouth allowing her in and slid her hands a little lower down her Em's back. Em moved her thigh inbetween paige's applying just a little pressure…Emily was gonna show paige what she'd be missing if she chose Shana over her.

"Em?"

"Mhmm," Emily mumbled whilst still working her magic down paiges neck,

"You know I love you right?"

Em stopped, opened her eyes and looked into paiges,

"You know i'd never leave you, this whole thing with Shana….its not gonna change anything, especially how I feel about you."

"Paige…" Em started,

"No let me finish," Paige sat up so emily was now in her lap face to face to her, noses grazing.

"You make me happier than I ever though I could be. Shana was just a link, a link between old Paige who was too scared to appreciate what she had when she had you to new Paige who now isn't about to let you go again. Im yours, Em. Always have been."

Emily gently pushed paige back and removed her shirt before lowering herself on top of her again,

"I love you to." Even though Paige hadn't said it Emily felt it. They smiled and continued exactly where they'd left off.

…...

The four girls were gathered around in Hanna's kitchen listening to Caleb explain how the earpiece he had got for Paige to wear worked, all they needed now was Paige. She had headed home to change after her and emilys…afternoon together.

"She's on her way here now." Em explained checking her texts and trying to hide her grin.

"Cool, right, so we all know the plan? Shana meets Paige at the brew and then one thing leads to another and they go back to hers where Caleb will be parked outside, Paige gets the diary and gets out. That's it." Spencer went over again,

"Easier said than done." signed Emily,

"Have some faith Paige can do this!" Hanna was sure of it,

"Talking about me?" Paige closed the patio door behind her and headed over to the gang giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek, "We ready?"

"Yes, for sure but first…" Hanna jumped up and took Paige bu the hand and led her upstairs,

"Noooo Han I know what happens when you try to make people over!" Paige resisted,

"Come on trust me!"

"Trust you?" Paige raised one eyebrow

"Yes." Paige stopped resisting and followed in defeat, there was no arguing with hanna,

"Right try this!" Hanna said throwing a top in Paige's direction. Paige took off her top exposing her black bra underneath...

"Woah!" Hanna shielded her eyes and turned away,

"What?! Am I that hideous?" Paige asked confused,

"No! its just... I don't know all the girl on girl rules! Ems my best friend, am I allowed to see you in a bra if she hasn't?"

"What makes you think she hasn't?" Paige teased,

Hanna grinned…"niceeee"

They girls headed back downstairs, as soon as they entered the kitchen both Emily and Caleb's mouths both fell open,

"Woah," was all they could say.

"Guys, what if Shana doesn't…you know? Want me in that way?" Paige asked getting a little self conscious

"She will." Em and Caleb said in unison, Paige chuckled and gladly accepted a kiss from Emily. Time to get this show on the road.


End file.
